User talk:Pichu8boy
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the International Phineas and Ferb page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 02:45, May 13, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Japanese PF wiki Hi Pichu, nice to know you, you are going to establish Japanese PF wiki right? This is great to here, hope an Asian country wiki like Japan will establish! I have fail at my Chinese wiki 飛哥 與 小佛 wiki but I have make a new member, which is in Asia too, now the Phineas and Ferb affiliated wikis community contains: Polski (Poland) • Português (Brazil) • Tiếng Việt (Vietnamese) I hope Japanese will join the community to make us bigger and develop, now RRabbit42 is going to adopt France wiki at http://fr.phineasetferb.wikia.com Hope will be soon! I'm here to hear your Japanese ようこそ 日本 フィニアスとファーブ ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 03:35, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Paper Ok. How did you make those P&F characters outta paper?!?!?!?!?!?!?! That is awesome!!! Phinbellafan 19:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Phinabellafan Yes it's made its with *File papers *Papers *Blue Construction papers *Sharpie/Crayola Markers *Scootch tape =Pichu8boy Japanese Phineas and Ferb Hi Pichuboy, the Japanese PF wiki has been found since August and you leave it alone for days, why don't you color it first? Follow 4 easy steps: First thing, design wiki theme by w:c:ja.phineasandferb:Special:ThemeDesigner, change theme to "Creamsicle". Second thing, copy this page to your wiki this page. You can change it a little bit if you like. Third, you can request a logo for Phineas and Ferb Wiki, text in Japanese language. Request logo at Logo Creation Wiki and follow tips there, then notice Fandyllic- an American-Japanese Wikian (one of founders of WoWwiki) about it, maybe he will make the logo for you. Fourth, let RRabbit42 be an admin on your wiki, he can help you much, build pages, mediawikis, articles, projects, photos... by adding him to admingroups, then notice RRabbit42 about that. I can help you build some useful templates. Hope to see a wonderful Japanese PF wiki, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 06:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC)